Gallery:Druselsteinoween
When Vanessa learns that her father has inherited a Drusselsteinian castle right next door to her she seizes the opportunity to throw the biggest Halloween bash ever. The whole town is there, including Phineas and Ferb, who act as the event's party planners and DJs. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz enlists Perry to help him find a large, hidden treasure that his Great Aunt has placed somewhere within the castle. Read the full summary... Gallery See you after the party.jpg Vanessa talking on the phone with monty.jpg It's tonight and I think you should come.jpg Sorry agent M you are on your own from here on out.jpg I guess your party is going to have two vampire queens.jpg Ooh its a vampire.jpg Yeah heard you the first time.jpg Haloween party in Drusselsteinian castle.jpg Phineas checking the scalloped cheese slices.jpg Phineas sees Isabella dressed as Cinderella.jpg You're Isabellarella.jpg If I lose a slipper tonight.jpg You know where to find me.jpg Oh, that reminds me.jpg Isabella at the punch bowl.jpg Isabella takes her slipper out of the punch bowl.jpg Buford and Baljeet dressed like a dragon.jpg You don't wanna drink that.jpg I think we have the best castle party costume.jpg I'm a castle at a castle party.jpg Your drawbridge is down.jpg Irving says oh my.jpg Irving raises the drawbridge on his costume.jpg How embarrassing.jpg Monty should've been here by now.jpg Monty should've been here by now 2.jpg Vanessa sees another Scarlet Pimpernel.jpg Vanessa says finally.jpg Wait, who are you?.jpg I'm the Scarlet Pimpernel.jpg As am I!.jpg Same here!.jpg Vanessa surrounded by Scarlet Pimpernels.jpg Vanessa exasperated by the Scarlet Pimpernels.jpg Stacy joins the Scarlet Pimpernels.jpg Stacy joins the Scarlet Pimpernels 2.jpg Stacy joins the Scarlet Pimpernels 3.jpg Everyone dancing at the castle party.jpg Everyone dancing at the castle party 2.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing at the castle party.jpg A slipper flies behind Phineas.jpg Isabella not happy.JPG|Isabella is not happy. Isabella angrily puts her slipper back on.jpg DjFerb.jpg|Ferb plays the Foot Stomp Mash Up. Baljeet and Ginger dancing at the castle party.jpg Buford isn't enjoying this.jpg Irving dancing at the castle party.jpg What's wrong, Isabella.jpg I ran out of shoes.jpg Phineas says oh that's okay to Isabella.jpg It's more fun to dance barefoot anyway.jpg It's more fun to dance barefoot anyway 2.jpg Isabella and Phineas dance barefoot.jpg Monty and Vanessa having bumped in to Major Monogram.jpg Hello, Mr. Water and Power Guy.jpg Stacy_and_Vanessa_in_Halloween_costumes.png|Stacy bails Vanessa out. that darned elusive pimpernel.jpg until next time my queen.jpg Monty_on_the_window_ledge.png Tipping_his_hat.png Vanessa_blows_Monty_a_kiss.png Linda and the trick or treaters.jpg We're going to save a ton of money on candy this year.jpg Screen Shot 2018-10-23 at 19.24.03 copy.png "Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels" Monty arrives as the Scarlet Pimpernel.png Monty Scarlet Pimpernel close up.jpg Now THAT is my boyfriend.jpg Winking at Vanessa.png Meeting up at the party.png Ferb in dapper costume.png Monty and Vanessa tango 2.png Monty and Vanessa back to back.png Dancing tango.png Gathering of the Pimpernels and Vampire Queens.png Ferb_and_Baljeet_singing.png Dancing_in_Haunted_by_You.png Monty_lends_a_hand.png Vanessa_lends_a_hand.png Vanessa_gliding.png Monty_spinning_Vanessa_around.png Vanessa and Monty waltz.jpg Monty_and_Vanessa_tango_3.png Dancing_with_others.png Dancing_with_others_2.png Ferb_singing_2.png Vanessa_stares_at_Monty.png Monty_stares_at_Vanessa.png Nice_of_You_to_Finally_Show_Up.png Screen Shot 2018-10-23 at 19.23.17.png Screen Shot 2018-10-23 at 19.23.39.png Screen Shot 2018-10-23 at 19.23.35.png Screen Shot 2018-10-23 at 19.23.33.png Screen Shot 2018-10-23 at 19.23.31.png Screen Shot 2018-10-23 at 19.23.50.png Doofenshmirtz and Perry's Treasure Hunt Is that what I look like.JPG|"Great googly moogly! Is that really what I look like?!" Oh goody, trick or treaters.jpg|"Oh, goody, trick or treaters." doofenshmirtz with a bowl of candy.jpg Doofenshmirtz greats the trick or treaters.jpg Let's see, what do we have here.jpg|"Okay, lessee, what do we have here?" Class Dunce with a Fake Scar.jpg|"Class dunce with a fake scar..." The Princess of Meatland.jpg|"And you must be the Princess of Meatland..." Upset Rooster Head.jpg|""And...uh, oh, uh, Upset Rooster Head." A kid in a sheet.jpg|"And what are you supposed to be, a kid in a sheet?" A platypus in a sheet.jpg|"A platypus in a sheet?" Perry the Platypus in a sheet.jpg|"PERRY THE PLATYPUS IN A SHEET?!" D7804fc6ac.360-(004794)10-34-08-.JPG Doofenshmirtz reading the first clue.jpg Doofenshmirtz in the chair lift.jpg Suit yourself.jpg We're comin' for your treasure.jpg Chairlift being sped up.jpg Flinging to the red stained glass window.jpg Doofenshmirtz lands on the glass window.jpg Glass window being flipped over.jpg I got it!.jpg They shipped the alligator too?.jpg I really don't remember an elevator down here.jpg Getting ready to get in the elevator.jpg At the top of the castle.jpg Doofenshmirtz getting the clue from the hippos mouth.jpg Doofenshmritz reading the last clue.jpg The corner of her picture!.jpg Give it a turn!.jpg Perry turning the dial on the corner of the picture.jpg Bags of loot falling out.jpg Doofenshmirtz jumps for joy.jpg I'm rich.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries